ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eagle's Eye (2017 Film)
Eagle's Eye is a action thriller movie starring Liam Neeson, Eliza Dushku, Tahmoh Penikett, Samden Haad, and Mark Wahlberg. The film was released in 2017 and was met with positive reviews. Plot The main premise of the movie focuses of ISIS/ISIL. A journalist named Sally Jenkins (Eliza Dusku) and her camera crew all fly to Iraq to film a documentary about ISIL. When landing in Iraq, Sally and her camera man are kidnapped by ISIL members. This group of mujahideen is led by none other that Mohammed Al Toyah (Samden Haad). Mohammed orders the ISIL fighters to send Sally and Mike to a prison camp where they would be later used for purposes. In the United States, Jeremy Smith (Liam Neeson) find out about the journalist's kidnap by ISIS. Knowing that he'll need a team to assemble, he meets up with John Urnin (Mark Wahlberg) his old friend in the military. After finding Sally's family, they assure them that Sally will be rescued by Jeremy and John. Back in Iraq, the ISIL fighters agreed upon beheading Mike (Tahmoh Penikett) and using Sally as a sex slave. ISIL soon send another video on the internet saying they capture two American journalist. Jeremy and John see this and both come up with a plan to prevent another death and rape. John and Jeremy fly to Baghdad and meet up with Hameed, a Iraqi soldier who guides them through Iraq. Both Jeremy and John steal several guns and explosives and both use a truck to travel outward towards the desert. After running out of fuel, both men take cover. They both spot an ISIL patrol heading toward's there direction. The ISIS fighters hold there guns and demand both men to show there passports. Both Jeremy and John open fire killing the ISIS fighters. They soon take the truck and several ISIS fighters begin to chase the duo down. With John on the wheel, Jeremy opens fire at the Mercedes with ISIS members killing the driver, resulting in the death of the ISIS members. The ISIL pickup truck continues pursuit until Jeremy kills the machine gunner and driver. Both Jeremy and John escape and track down the IP address of the location on where the journalists are held. In the next scene, the Mohammed forces Sally into the bed and attempts to have sex only to be interrupt on the US Air Force's airstrikes. Sally manages to kick Mohammed, but Mohammed punches Sally in the face. He tells her that he will kill her camera man Mike. Mohammed gets word on both Jeremy and John. He orders his fighters to go after both men. The ISIS fighters assemble in there tanks, armored carriers, and trucks and begin there pursuit. Jeremy and John build a campfire late at night. As Jeremy fell asleep, John hears the rumble of tanks in the distance. John wakes up Jeremy and both men see the late fleet of Tanks, APCs, and Humvees charging towards them. Both men are alerted and come up with a plan to plant several mines. Jeremy and John plant mines throughout the desert. The mines exploded and destroyed several Humvees in the process. Jeremy opens fire. The ISIL member open fire back, but John threw a grenade exploding the truck. Jeremy steals a rocket launcher, and opens fire destroying all of the Trucks, APCs and Humvees. John climbs onto a M1 Abrams which was seized by ISIL. Pulling out a pistol, he shot the machine gunners, and the crew and took the tank. Jeremy hops on and drives the tank. John begins reloading rounds and opens fire on the APCs. All of the ISIL member die and both men escaped. Finding out about the news the next day, Mohammeed decides to behead Mike and raped Sally. He decides to take matters to his own hands and sends his elite fighters to combat Jeremy and John. In the confrontation, Jeremy and John are outnumbered by the shear number of ISIL forces. Knowing they may die, both men pull out there miniguns and open fire. Many ISIL members are killed but, John is heavily wounded. Knowing he lost assistance, Jeremy continues to open fire at the ISIL members until he ran out of bullets. Jeremy runs and takes cover. Knowing he life may also end, he covers his ears and prays. In the nick of time, a US Air Force jet drops several bombs on the targets killing all of the ISIS Members. As backup arrived, another airstrike destroyed all of the tanks, APCs, Humvees and vehicles. Jeremy carries the wounded John into shelter. He finds the Prison camp, and finds Sally who makes a gesture of panick. Behind Jeremy was Mohameed. Both men engage in a fistfight. Another ISIS member comes out of nowhere and pulls out a machete. He stabs John killing him and threatens Sally's life. Jeremy and Mohameed conituing fighting until Jeremy takes Mohameed's knife and slits his throat, killing Mohameed. The other ISIL fighter is beaten down by Jeremy and stabbed in the chest several times. Jeremy and Sally both escape the prison, just before ISIS backup arrives. Another airstrike destroys the ISIS camp and the ISIS backup. The Iraqi Military and the Kurds are in the redezvous point waiting for both Jeremy and Sally. After reaching the safe point, ISIS opens fire at the Iraqis and Kurds. After most of the Iraqi and Kurds were killed, the entire ISIS squad was taken out by US Marines. Jeremy and Sally are both escorted out of Iraq and both make it to the United States, safe at home with there families. Category:Movies